


Уникальный

by kazeph



Series: Альфам лучше знать [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Wolf (TV), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeph/pseuds/kazeph





	Уникальный

Представься Джейсону неожиданная возможность встретиться с Брюсом, скажем, за чашкой кофе, он бы… сказал много чего хорошего в адрес своего бывшего наставника и приемного отца. Но в данной ситуации, Джейсон предпочел бы ненавязчиво – насколько это вообще возможно в силу его характера – поинтересоваться, специально ли Брюс подбирал своих помощников такими олигофренами. С последними двумя Джейсон не уверен, – это-то с Дэмианом! – но твердо знает, что у них явно не все в порядке с головой, потому что Брюс только таких под свое крыло и берет. А вот Джейсон с Диком — отдельные экземпляры, напрочь лишенные крыши, да и мозгов, в придачу.

_«Твой Золотой мальчик — идиот-камикадзе. Будь добр, передай сахар»_

Наверное, сказал бы Джейсон. Об эту мысль он едва не спотыкается, пока сигает по крышам, позволяя волку вести его.   
Наверное, а даже с огромной вероятностью, он бы с удовольствием выплеснул кофе в лицо Брюсу.

Дальнейшему развитию данной мысли, которая включала в себя пересчет всех ступенек в особняке, прерывает грохот где-то под крышей, на которую Джейсон секундой назад приземлился.  
– Ну что за тяга к заброшенным складам? Никакой фантазии, – ворчит он, с мясом срывая замок с люка, ведущего внутрь. Джейсон распахивает его, особо не заботясь о том шуме, который создает, и ныряет вниз. Он намеренно громко шагает по лестницам, даже опрокидывает пару-тройку заржавевших стеллажей, оповещая о своем присутствии. Лишь бы только твари отвлеклись. Волк внутри зубоскалит и рычит, требуя поторопиться, но Джейсон упрямо его игнорирует, потому что пришел уже, никуда теперь эта хвостатая задница от него не денется.

***

Когда с утра сгорел чайник, пачка из-под хлопьев оказалась пустой, а на форменной рубашке оторвалась пара пуговиц, Дик должен был понять намеки от судьбы и остаться дома, потому что если список будет продолжен, за ближайшим поворотом на улицах ему на голову свалится кирпич. Или сейф.  
Дик предпочел бы, чтобы в его будущем все происходило с точностью до наоборот. И, разумеется, настойчивых пинков от мироздания не послушал.  
И если весь день в участке все было более или менее спокойно, то ночью, когда на замену полицейской униформе пришли костюм и маска, весь запас неудачи решил выплеснуться, видимо, из рога изобилия.  
Дик особо не жалуется, потому что доля удачи все-таки присутствует: он все-таки нашел распоясавшихся в городе омег, явно решивших, что закон им не писан, и принявшихся нападать ночью на обычных людей. Если раньше на ограбления моргов и расхищения кладбищ Дик закрывал глаза, то на этом все лимиты его терпения закончились.  
На слежку ушло около двух дней, чтобы вычислить логово, потому что оборотни все-таки заметали за собой следы.  
Но заброшенный и разваливающийся склад – порой складывалось ощущение, что в их жизни других не существует – был найден, как и его обитатели.  
Против самих омег Дик ничего не имеет против. По-своему, ему их даже жаль, потому что стая — звено необходимое для максимального раскрытия потенциала, а ее отсутствие, особенно при изгнаниях, может запросто свести с ума.  
Он понимает. Принимает. Но беспорядков не потерпит. Не хватало еще, чтобы в город явился очередной клан охотников, разбрасывающий рябину и пули с аконитом как конфетти.

Только вот Дик не предполагал, что его могли уже _ждать_. Наверное, омеги выбили себе пару очков благодаря эффекту неожиданности.  
Дик сравнивает счет, когда вырубает парочку с помощью отравленных бэтарангов и скрывается за составленными друг на друга ящиками. Никаких смертей, нет – всего лишь временное, но крайне необходимое выведение из строя. Но установившаяся ничья долго не выдерживает.  
Дик совсем забывает про то, что у них есть пушки. Это изрядно портит всю картину, как и то, что некоторые из омег додумываются атаковать вместе. И разом. Не качеством, так количеством, но у омег и нет иного выбора — регенерация Дика выше, он быстрее и сильнее. А еще держит своего волка в узде, потому что цена за потерю контроля — жизни всех этих омег.  
В детстве, смотря разношерстные боевики по телевизору, Дик всегда недоумевал, почему главные герои нападают на противника по одному, словно в порядке очередности. Ведь это крайне глупо. Очень жаль, что он не один такой умный в мире. И что он не альфа. Все было бы намного проще.   
Дик вырубает одного, сбивает с ног второго подсечкой и бьет током через жезл третьего – новая и очень полезная игрушка, почти световой меч. И пытается выбраться из того круга, в который его замкнули.  
Он блокирует удар слева, перехватывает чужую руку с низким рыком, тянет на себя и бьет ее обладателя под дых коленом, отталкивает, мазнув когтями. И, наверное, замечает то ли шестым чувством, то ли открывшимся на затылке глазом, как к нему бросается еще один оборотень, подняв над головой лом и издав нечто среднее между рычанием и воплем.  
Дик успел бы развернуться, если бы не необходимость сдерживать еще, как минимум, двоих и следить за тем, чтобы не получить пулю между глаз, хотя те довольно редки, потому что слишком велика вероятность задеть своих же.  
Но оборотень – белобрысый парень лет шестнадцати с горящими синим огнем глазами, _совсем ребенок,_ как успевает подумать Дик – так и не получает возможности раскрошить ему череп.  
От раздавшегося едва ли не по всему складу рева у Дика раскаленный металл стекает по спине.

***

Джейсон хватает мальчишку за шею, поднимает над полом и рычит в лицо. С того слетает вся спесь из ярости, а волк поджимает хвост – парень едва не скулит, бьется в его хватке, как рыба на крючке.  
Джейсон не без отвращения отбрасывает его в сторону и разворачивается к Дику. Поднимает упавший лом, взвешивает в руке. Чертова палка будит не самые приятные воспоминания, поэтому Джейсон ломает его и отбрасывает остатки в сторону.  
– Лицо попроще сделай, Крылышко, – выдыхает Дик то ли с восторгом, то ли с облегчением. И несложно представить, как мерцают янтарем его глаза под маской.  
Джейсон решает, что подумает об этом – всей этой _сентиментальщине_ , которая откуда-то берется в его больной голове – потом, когда напомнит омегам место в волчьей иерархии.  
…но, видимо, оборотни и сами уже не рады, что ввязались во все это, едва не попрятавшись по углам под действием первой волны.  
– Как ты это сделал? – возмущается Дик. Кажется, его это самую малость задевает.  
– Я же альфа.  
И впору бы лопнуть от самодовольства.  
Но Джейсон чувствует липкий страх напополам с кровью, это раззадоривает, искушает подчиниться инстинктам. Волк довольно рычит, требуя показать этим шавкам, какую грань не следует переступать. Потому что Дика _нельзя_ трогать.  
Джейсону огромных трудов стоит загнать своего хищника обратно – он спиной чувствует чужой взгляд и решает, что сегодня не время для кровавой бойни.

***

– Как ты меня нашел?  
Дик забирается на крышу, подходит к стоящему на краю Джейсону и останавливается рядом.  
– И это я еще идиот? – игнорирует тот, смотря на темные тучи, наползшие на Бладхэйвен. – Ты какого черта туда полез? _Пташке крылья надоели?_  
Дик отмахивается, улыбается широко.  
– Я бы справился.  
– Да что ты говоришь, – ядовито продолжает Джейсон, цепляясь взглядом за след от когтей на плече Дика. Он уже почти призрачный – еще немного, и царапины исчезнут окончательно, оставив после себя напоминание в виде порванной ткани костюма.  
Дик перехватывает его взгляд.  
– Это ерунда, Джей. Ничего же страшного не случилось…  
 _«Ты же никого не убил»_ – повисает в воздухе.  
Джейсону хочется ему врезать. Но вместо этого он нависает над братом, благо рост позволяет ему это сделать, хватает за шею, подтягивая к себе. Когти давят на кожу, если надавить сильнее – появятся первые капли крови. И подобное не заживет сразу, а останется напоминанием на пару-тройку дней, вынуждая Дика носить рубашки, застегнутыми на все пуговицы.  
– Они бы растерзали тебя, – Джейсон выплевывает каждое слово. – Порвали на праздничный серпантин и бросили к ногам «папочки», если бы ты просчитался. У омег быстро едет крыша.  
Дик накрывает его ладонь своей, но не пытается вырваться. Его волк ластится к Джейсону – по ощущениям, будто тычется мордой в руку, слабо кусает за пальцы.  
 _Глупая, храбрая пташка._  
– Как думаешь, тогда бы Бэтмен убил их? Или тоже сдал в руки органов правопорядка? Посадил в Аркхем, к примеру? А, может, на цепь? Воспитал бы из них послушных песиков. Один мог бы занять твое место после, Дикки, – он не знает, зачем вообще продолжает, и почему давно зажившая рана снова начала нарывать. В нем нет желания делать Дику больно, только непонятная злость ворочается внутри.  
Дик хмурит брови, перекладывая руку Джейсону на загривок. Тот напрягается, натягиваясь словно струна, и усиливает хватку.  
– Кажется, с каждой новой встречей в тебе все больше яда, – замечает Дик глухо. Под маской не разглядеть его глаз. Как же порой бесят эти белые линзы и необходимость сохранения инкогнито.  
– Испытываю удовольствие в оскорблении всего живого и _не_ живого тоже, – Джейсон скалится.  
– Почему ты пришел, Джейсон? Откуда ты узнал, вообще? – Дик резко переводит тему и этим немного охлаждает чужой пыл, потому что на подобные вопросы отвечать не хочется.  
– Птичка на ухо напела.  
Дик вздыхает. Почти горестно. Джейсон чувствует его дыхание на своем лице, как-то тормознуто отмечая, что они едва не соприкасаются носами. От осознания горячая волна стекает по спине, и хватка на шее Дика ослабевает: когти скользят по открытым участкам кожи и ткани костюма, скорее дразня.  
Дик вдруг со свистом втягивает воздух и облизывает губы. Джейсону очень интересно, куда именно он смотрит. Но тут Дик давит ладонью ему на загривок и целует. И Джейсон не сопротивляется, собирает языком с чужих губ городскую пыль, соль, ощущая едва различимый металлический привкус, и не отталкивает Дика миг, другой, третий, растянувшийся почти на полминуты… а после отстраняется, отступает на шаг, резко втягивая носом воздух. Волк недовольно ворчит внутри и царапает когтями стены своей клетки. Ему не нравится, что кто-то стоит между ним и его бетой. А Джейсон уже подзаебался, что его подсознание выдает такую хрень. И сложно понять, когда это все началось: до воскрешения или после.  
– Он уже близко. Видимо, почувствовал, – он ни за что на свете не хочет знать, насколько кривой и неправдоподобной выглядит его ухмылка.  
Дик хмурится, кивая.  
– Не горю желания с ним встречаться, – добавляет Джейсон, разворачивается и уже шагает к открытому люку, как слышит:  
– Как ты так быстро тут очутился?  
Он останавливается, оглядываясь через плечо.  
– Я бежал, – отвечает самым будничным тоном.  
 _Конечно, каждый день бегаю такие кроссы, что Флэш обзавидуется._  
Дик чешет затылок, и от этого жеста вдруг тянет чем-то домашним, давно забытым, отдающим привкусом печенья Альфреда или же редкими вечерами в поместье Уэйнов, когда они с Диком заваливались смотреть какой-нибудь фильм.  
Джейсон думает, он хочет думать, что его раны затянулись, зарубцевались окончательно, но из-за этого – из-за Дика в частности – он самолично ищет возможности рецидива, сдирает кожу.  
 _Сплошные сопли. Для протокола: это мы учитывать не будем._  
– Из Готэма сюда? – Дик улыбается.  
– Быстро бежал.  
– Знаешь, я подумал… – он взмахивает рукой. Джейсон приподнимает бровь, зная, что вложенную издевку в этот жест Дик поймет. Тот отмахивается:  
– Да ну тебя. Я подумал, что они действовали достаточно слаженно. Почти как стая.  
Джейсон резко дергает головой, не зная, что пытается отрицать: то ли утверждение Дика, то ли померещившуюся в его голосе надежду. Неужели хочет уйти в окончательное свободное плавание? Джейсон решает, что ему показалось.  
– Вовсе нет. Никакой командной работы. Каждый сам за себя, Дик. Ты видел их глаза?  
Дик поджимает губы.  
– Да, синие.  
– Они все убивали невинных людей*.  
 _Только попробуй сказать, что я не лучше. Только попробуй, клыки по всему Готэму собирать будешь._  
Но Дик молчит.  
– Без альф, омеги не создадут стаи, не станут сильнее, а останутся дикарями. Тебе ли это не знать, – заканчивает Джейсон спустя минуту молчания.  
Он все-таки подходит к люку и уже одной ногой стоит на ступеньках, – потому что на часах полночь и карета вот-от превратится в одну большую летучую мышь, – когда Дик подходит ближе. Смотрит сверху, но безо всякого превосходства.  
Джейсон же слышит шелест развеваемого на ветру плаща. Пора уходить, иначе все эти милые посиделки на крыше закончатся плачевно. Впрочем, он и так знает, что в конце концов все закончится именно плачевно, но не сейчас.  
– Ты прав, Джей. Тем более, я действительно это понимаю. И чувствую себя уникальным.  
– Это еще почему? – Джейсон почти смеется.  
Дик пожимает плечами.  
– Потому что в случае опасности за моей спиной будет стоять не только Бэтмен. 


End file.
